prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 15, 2014 Main Event results
The April 15, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee on April 15, 2014. Summary Divas Champion Paige's reign could come to an abrupt end at Extreme Rules, now that a formidable No. 1 Contender has emerged. While the news may be unsettling for the young Diva, Bad News Barrett continued to pick up momentum in his quest for Big E's Intercontinental Title at the upcoming pay-per-view. Not to be outdone in the mascot department, 3MB brought in Hornswoggle for reinforcements in their fight against Los Matadores. As the diminutive Superstars locked up in a fiery brawl, the match soon descended into chaos involving all of the participants. With bodies everywhere, it was down to mascot vs. mascot. In the end, Hornswoggle ended up rolling from the ring, while El Torito taunted him to continue their brawl. After tensions between the two during WrestleMania weekend, is this latest battle the start of a burgeoning mascot war? Fresh off his victory over Dolph Ziggler in the Intercontinental Championship No. 1 Contender's Tournament Match on last night's Raw, Bad News Barrett followed it up with a win over Sin Cara. Despite a formidable effort by Sin Cara, the bare-knuckle brawler took down the masked Superstar with a crushing Bad News Bull Hammer to the head. Taking to Twitter earlier in the evening to announce the No. 1 Contender Battle Royal, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero caught the attention of the entire Divas roster. The lucky 10 chosen to compete were Nikki Bella, Cameron, Naomi, Emma, Tamina, Alicia Fox, Aksana, Eva Marie, Layla, and Natalya. With Tamina and Natalya the final two combatants, Snuka seized her pay-per-view opportunity with a hard-hitting Superkick to the head of the third-generation Superstar. Jack Swagger had his hands full against the supersize goliath Big Show, who was still seething after Swagger interfered in his match against Cesaro on last Friday's SmackDown. As the two former World Champions waged war, Swagger pushed The World's Largest Athlete to the brink of his pain threshold with a punishing Patriot Lock. But Big Show powered through the pain, and dropped Swagger with a brutal KO Punch to claim victory. Results ; ; *3MB (Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Hornswoggle) vs. Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) ended in a No Contest (2:00) *Bad News Barrett defeated Sin Cara (3:20) *Tamina Snuka defeated Aksana, Alicia Fox, Cameron, Emma, Eva Marie, Layla, Naomi, Natalya & Nikki Bella in a WWE Divas Title #1 Contendership Battle Royal (3:20) :*Layla eliminated Eva Marie :*Nikki Bella eliminated Emma :*Nikki Bella eliminated Aksana :*Lalya eliminated her self :*Tamina Snuka eliminated Naomi :*Tamina Snuka eliminated Cameron :*Tamina Snuka eliminated Alicia Fox :*Tamina Snuka eliminated Nikki Bella :*Tamina Snuka eliminated Natalya *The Big Show defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (6:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Main Event 4-15-14 1.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 2.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 3.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 4.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 5.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 7.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 8.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 9.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 10.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 11.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 12.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 13.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 14.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 15.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 16.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 17.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 18.jpg Main Event 4-15-14 19.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #81 results * Main Event #81 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events